


shh! do you have an interest in me?

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: Byulyi’s heart is beating too fast, mind reeling, trying to figure out how Yongsun knows this.  It’s been building between them, the stress of debut making Byulyi careless, holding on longer, leaning closer.  She never thought Yongsun would feel the same, would see anything outside of nervousness in need of comfort.  
There’s the brush of fingers, tickling, fluttering around the hem of her dress, dipping down, pushing the material of it, hands wrapping over her thigh.





	

She’s sweating, she can feel the way it runs down her spine, cooling quickly with the cool air of the ventilation system.  Her back presses to the wall, palms running over the smooth plaster.

Yongsun leans closer, her hair has gone slightly frizzy with their performance, Byulyi can smell the sweet scent of it.

A hand slides up her waist, the other cupping her cheek, thumb pressing softly.  She takes a deep breath, chest stuttering, pulse quickening.

“ _Byulyi_ ,” Yongsun breathes, leaning down, pressing their mouths together.  

It’s a sweet press, lips soft, tasting of the lip gloss they had applied before their stage.  Then there’s a tongue licking along the seam of her lips, earning an intake of breath, taking the chance and running along the roof of her mouth.

They’re pressed too close together, Byulyi’s bangs stick together, cheeks coloring with warmth, mind trying to catch up.

She pulls away, her chest aching, eyes wide, caught at the way Yongsun’s lips have swollen, the tingling feeling over her own, “What are you doing?” she asks quietly, eyes lowering, landing at the bright green of Yongsun’s dress.

There’s muffled footsteps in the distance, far away from the corner Yongsun has push her into.  

“Yellow looks really good on you,” Yongsun answers, “I like it.”

Byulyi blushes, fingernails scratching against the wall.

“You like me,” Yongsun says, a whisper, just enough for Byulyi, “and I like you.”

Byulyi’s heart is beating too fast, mind reeling, trying to figure out how Yongsun knows this.  It’s been building between them, the stress of debut making Byulyi careless, holding on longer, leaning closer.  She never thought Yongsun would feel the same, would see anything outside of nervousness in need of comfort.  

There’s the brush of fingers, tickling, fluttering around the hem of her dress, dipping down, pushing the material of it, hands wrapping over her thigh.

“Yongsun,” Byulyi gasps, hands curling into fists, fingernails digging into her palm.

“You like me, right?” Yongsun asks, palm riding up the small curve of Byulyi’s hip, fingers catching at the waistband of her safety shorts, pulling down slightly.

Fingernails scrape against her hip bone, the bare skin when her underwear is breached.

“Yes,” Byulyi finally says, legs already shaking, “yes I like you.”

Yongsun smiles at her, dimple showing.  Byulyi gets caught off guard, smiling back, cheeks flushed.

Then there’s a hand pressing between her legs, warm and soft, a soft pressure that has her hips stuttering, eyes going wide.

“I like you too,” Yongsun says before her fingers dip into Byulyi, rubbing slowly, reaching as far as Byulyi’s shorts allow.  

Byulyi’s mouth drops around small gasps, whimpers when she feels herself get wet, tries to press her legs together.

Yongsun slips her knees between her thighs, keeps her legs open, fingers rubbing small circles, Byulyi takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering when a finger sinks into her, pushing past her walls, curling.  

Her hands reach out, holding on to Yongsun’s green dress.

Yongsun pulls back, pumps her finger slowly into her, using her knee and free arm to keep Byulyi up, pressed against the wall.

“I do have an interest in you,” she whispers playfully, adding another finger, pushing them in slowly, stretching them, feeling the tightness of Byulyi around her, “but who wouldn’t?”

Byulyi slumps forward when Yongsun picks up her speed, her two fingers thrusting into her, sliding her up the wall just the tiniest bit.

There’s the sounds of the ventilation system, the slick sounds of the fingers inside her, the heavy breathing she’s pressing into Yongsun’s cheek.

Her knees give out when she feels a third finger, a low groan punched out of her.  Her mind can’t catch up with what’s going on, just that her hips keep pressing down, chasing Yongsun’s fingers when they pull away, meeting them halfway when they thrust back in.

She almost misses the soft kiss Yongsun places on her cheek, the way her arm wraps around her waist tighter.

“This is good, right?” Yongsun asks softly, hand still going relentless, “you’ll only do this with me, right?”

Byulyi nods, biting the inside of her cheek, “Yongsun,” she stops, cheeks pinking up at the wet sounds Yongsun’s fingers make sliding inside her, “everything only you,” she babbles.

Yongsun’s mouth finds hers again, smiling before they kiss, greedy and deep.  

She’s panting more than anything, pressing her mouth against Yongsun’s, too out of it to try to kiss more than necessary.  

Yongsun’s pace is brutal, fingers stretching her, thumb finding way to her clit.

She can’t hear anything outside her breathing, the wet sounds of Yongsun’s actions.  Her cheeks are red in embarrassment but she can feel her stomach heat up, an itch over her palms.

She bites into Yongsun’s shoulder, rocks down when Yongsun finally sends her over the edge, feeling the way she tightens around her fingers, legs gone weak, hands tightening.

Yongsun kisses the side of her head, the sweaty bangs sticking to her forehead.

Her body spasms, locking up with the way pleasure rolls over her.  She feels her body go heavy, slumping forward towards Yongsun.

Byulyi feels uncomfortably wet when Yongsun pulls her fingers out, runs between her folds, makes her shiver, whining.

Byulyi watches as Yongsun looks around for a second, shrugs as she licks her hand clean, licking her lips afterwards.

She blushes at that, opens her mouth to say something.

“I can’t ruin this dress,” Yongsun says, “they’ll know as soon as they have to clean it.”

Byulyi nods, gaining enough strength in her legs to stop leaning on Yongsun, feeling the mess in her underwear.

“I need to clean up,” she murmurs, crosses her legs.

She looks up, her lips meeting Yongsun’s, getting a taste of herself.

“I’ll help,” she smiles, pulling Byulyi away from their corner, down the bright hallway.


End file.
